Estrela da Morte
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Darth Vader prendeu Leia na Estrela da Morte. Será que a garota está pronta para esse interrogatório? I Challenge de Incest do Fórum Papéis Avulsos.


I Challenge de Incest, fórum Papéis Avulsos.

Nome: Estrela da Morte  
Autor:Adriana Swan  
Gênero: angst  
Classificação: M (apesar de não ter NC) por conta do incest ser entre pai e filha.  
Formato: Oneshort  
Fandom: Star Wars  
Ship: Darth Vader & Leia Organa

Item: Toques

**Estrela da Morte****  
****Adriana Swan******

  
Quando a porta da pequena cela onde Leia estava presa se abriu, ela sentia medo. Aliais, medo parecia uma palavra muito fraca para expressar o que ela sentiu naquele momento.

Leia estava aterrorizada.

Estava presa na Estrela da Morte e por mais que se negasse a fornecer informações sobre a localização da base Rebelde, ela sabia que o pior ainda estava por vim. Que esses "homens" (essa também era uma palavra pouco adequada para aquelas pessoas perversas) ainda não tinham perguntado com firmeza. A trancaram naquela pequena cela desconfortável por horas e finalmente chegou a hora das perguntas.

Porque quando a porta se abriu, Darth Vader entrou na cela.

Vader não era só um dos tantos homens a serviço do Imperador. A bem da verdade, a garota nem tinha certeza se era um homem. Tão frio e obediente como uma máquina, tão cruel como um monstro. Ninguém que ela conhecesse sabia o que havia por trás da máscara e de alguma forma estranha ela se sentia grata por não saber.

- Princesa - ele cumprimentou educado, mostrando um respeito que ela duvidava muito que tivesse. Seu pai, Senador Bail Organa, já lhe falara sobre a fria educação de Vader, mas pouco valera para este "ser" o fato dela ser princesa de Alderaan quando a prendera naquela estação espacial bélica.

Ele trazia uma seringa e um frasco.

- Não... - ela sussurrou em voz quase inaudível para si mesma sentindo o corpo enrigecer.

- Irá nos contar a localização da base Rebelde de uma maneira ou de outra - Vader falou parecendo indiferente a usar ou não qualquer meio necessário para arrancar-lhe a verdade.

Leia sentou-se rígida na pequena cama desconfortável da cela olhando para o homem de preto a sua frente. Não era possível que o império ousasse ferir a filha de um senador... mas aquele era Darth Vader e ferir pessoas devia estar além de suas obrigações, devia ser algum prazer sádico de monstro.

- Eu não sei de base Rebelde nenhuma, Lord Vader - Leia falou, tentando soar o mais firme possível, mas a situação a assustava.

- Perguntarei de novo depois de injetar esse soro da verdade em você, Princesa - falou com o mesmo tom educado de antes a fazendo tremer. - Homens, segurem-na.

- Não! - a garota gritou quando dois guardas com grandes capacetes entraram na cela e avançaram para ela. A luta na verdade durou bem pouco, não havendo para onde fugir e sendo uma jovem contra dois homens em poucos instantes ela se encontrava segurada por eles e as mãos negras de Vader enfiando a agulha em seu pescoço.

A primeira sensação que ela teve foi o desespero de não saber o que fazer. Lutar não estava dando resultados e com uma agulha enfiada em seu pescoço, se mover parecia a pior das ideias. Sentiu uma dor aguda quando o líquido começou a entrar em seu corpo e então se sentiu mais fraca, incapaz de lutar. Quando ele retirou a agulha, ela já não lutou contra os homens que a seguravam, na verdade ela lutava para ficar de pé, mas suas pernas não a obedeciam e agora eram os dois guardas que a mantinham erguida. Com um aceno de mão Vader mandou que a colocassem na cama enquanto depositava a seringa e o frasco vazio sobre um canto qualquer. Quando os homens a soltaram, Leia caiu deitada na cama, incapaz de erguer um dedo contra ninguém.

- Saiam - Vader ordenou aos homens que não hesitaram em obedecer.

Leia e Vader ficaram sozinhos.

O Lord Sith andou até ela, seus passos firmes como suas ações. Leia o viu cruzar a pequena cela até a cama onde estava jogada e sentar a seu lado. Bem aos pés dela. A garota até podia sentir o frio da capa negra contra sua pele, se dando conta que quando a jogaram seu vestido levantara um pouco, mostrando até parte de suas cochas. Ela fez o esforço que podia para se afastar, para não ter que sentir o contato com ele, mas não conseguia se mover.

"Qual a localização da base Rebelde?"

Os olhos da princesa se abriram de surpresa. Ele não falara, ela havia ouvido aquela voz dentro da cabeça dela.

Desde pequena muito ouvira sobre os poderes Jedis. Seu pai era um grande fã da Antiga Ordem e sempre falara com admiração das estranhas e poderosas habilidades Jedis, assim como fora seu pai que lhe contara que depois dos Jedis terem sido extintos, só os Lords Sith detinham esse poder e eles eram bem poucos.

Mas ela nunca sonhara em presenciar isso, em ver a tal magia que Vader usava em ação, muito menos contra ela.

"Qual a localização da base Rebelde?"

Ele repetira a pergunta parecendo impaciente. A princesa sentiu-se zonza e abriu os lábios para responder. A base... era a base Rebelde que ele queria. A base para qual ela fugiria se tudo mais desse errado.

- A base... - ela sussurrou incerta, o soro da verdade a deixando confusa.

"Não", um voz disse dentro da cabeça dela de novo, mas estranhamente, dessa vez parecia a voz dela mesma.

- Onde fica? - ele questionou impaciente, dessa vez em voz alta.

- Fica... - ela começou, mas algo se acendia dentro dela, alguma força que ela sempre soube ter. Era o soro! Ele tentava arrancar a verdade dela com isso, mas seria necessário muito mais que uma injeção para a fazer trair seus aliados. - ...eu não sei.

Dessa vez sua voz soou bem mais firme, quase como se não estivesse dopada e num esforço ela conseguiu mover a perna, embora não o suficiente para se afastar do contato físico com ela.

Por alguns instantes o único barulho na cela era a pesada respiração de Vader enquanto ele parecia analisar a garota. Então, num gesto um tanto repentino, ele ergueu a mão em direção ao rosto dela e a garota se encolheu como podia em seu estupor, mas diferente do que ela esperava, ele não a tocou, apenas passou a mão enluvada sobre ela.

- Conte-me - ele ordenou.

- Eu não sei - ela insistiu teimosamente.

Ele repetiu o mesmo gesto a fazendo se encolher um pouco de novo e dessa vez ela conseguiu se mover o suficiente para afastar a perna que estava encostada nele.

- O que está fazendo?! - ela perguntou, sua voz denunciando seu receio.

- Nada - ele respondeu seco, pela primeira vez desde que sentou ele olhou para as pernas dela, semi-nuas. Leia se sentiu tensa. Seu gesto de se afastar aparentemente tinha chamado a atenção dele.

- Consegue se mover mesmo depois de uma alta dose do soro da verdade? - ele falou parecendo educadamente surpreso. - Isso é inesperado.

- Eu não tenho nada para lhe contar, deixe-me em paz- ela reclamou se sentindo fraquejar um pouco. - Por favor. Meu pai é o Senador Bail Organa, você não pode me tocar.

Leia mordeu o lábio no fim da frase. Algo lhe dizia que tudo aquilo pouco valia para Lord Vader e se ele quisesse, nada o impediria de machucá-la.

Vader nada disso por alguns instantes, o barulho de sua respiração contrastando com seu silêncio.

- Do que tem medo, princesa? - ele perguntou, calmo.

Essa era uma questão que a garota não queria responder nem para si mesma. Desde o momento em que ele entrara naquela cela ela tentava não pensar no que podia acontecer ali. Seu medo era tanto que ela nem queria imaginar.

Leia não respondeu. Não tinha resposta.

"Você é muito bonita, princesa", ecoou a voz grossa dele em sua mente pela terceira vez.

A garota não gostou do elogio. Não queria nada vindo de Vader, muito menos elogios e foi com um sobressalto que ela o viu erguer a mão em direção ao rosto dela pela terceira vez, mas dessa vez (como ela tanto temia) a mão dele não recuou.

O olhar dela se prendeu a ele, horrorizada, enquanto a mão dele (devidamente coberta por uma luva muito grossa), encostou de leve no lado esquerdo do jovem rosto da princesa. O medo a trespassou como uma faca e ela ficou imóvel, enquanto os dedos dele deslizavam suavemente pela bochecha dela.

"Você me lembra alguém", a voz dele soou menos segura dessa vez.

Ele moveu a cabeça como se observasse o corpo dela e ela se viu refletida no visor da máscara negra que ele usava. Um estremecimento se apossou dela quando ela acompanhou o raciocínio dele. Ele a estava olhando. Ele a estaria desejando?! Não era possível, não podia ser.

Em outro esforço tremendo ela conseguiu virar o rosto, fugindo do toque dos dedos dele. Aquilo pareceu o desagradar.

- Então é disso que tem medo? – perguntou.

Leia não queria responder. Leia não queria nem pensar nisso, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Queria se mover, queria lutar, queria se afastar daquele homem.

A mão de Vader ainda ficou parada perto ao rosto da garota, sua respiração, apesar de inalterada, parecendo transmitir um pouco de raiva agora, ou pelo menos assim pareceu a Princesa. Devagar (e bem devagar) ele oi afastando a mão do rosto dela, a um palmo de altura de seu corpo imobilizado, a luva preta acompanhando as curvas de seu pescoço, seus ombros, seus seios. Leia arfou, seus seio subindo e descendo rápido como sua respiração. Amão dele parou sobre eles, um palmo de sua pele, roçando seu coração como se pudesse segurá-lo e estilhaça-lo.

A mão baixou, tocou o tecido fino e leve de seu vestido, seus dedos negros contrastando com o branco. Leia achou que fosse vomitar. Seu coração batia tão forte que lhe dava náuseas, mas isso só fazia seus seios arfarem mai e mais em direção aos dedos dele. Ele moveu a mão mais uma vez.

Quando ela achou que ele tocaria seus seios, ele puxou a mão para longe do corpo dela.

A mente dela repetia aos gritos que ele não ia tocá-la, como se o pensamento positivo pudesse afastá-lo, mas ela sabia muito bem que não podia.

"Você parece demais com ela para seu próprio bem, Princesa", Vader falou na mente dela e seu tom foi ainda mais vacilante dessa vez.

Leia não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando, mas só queria manter a atenção dele longe, só queria que ele não abusasse dela como achava que ele estava desejando fazer.

- Ela? – Leia perguntou tentando afastar a confusão que sentia.

Vader não respondeu de imediato, ficando quieto como a máquina que havia se tornado. Ela engoliu em seco de ansiedade.

- Uma mulher que matei. – Foi a resposta fria e baixa de um monstro.

Ela sentiu o coração se apertar de novo. Uma mulher que ele matou. E ela era parecida demais com essa mulher para seu próprio bem, e ele a matara. Não. Mil vezes, não. Que aquilo não significasse o que ela estava pensando. Que aquilo não significasse que ele a desejava de forma igual.

"Você é muito bonita, Princesa", Vader repetiu mais uma vez e ergueu a mão, dessa vez em direção as pernas dela.

Da mesma forma que antes, ele deixou a mão vagar a um palmo de altura do corpo dela, seguindo as delicadas curvas das pernas nuas onde o vestido levantaram ao ser jogada na pequena cama. Seguiu as linhas delicadas até as cochas, onde o vestido fino mal cobria a essência de sua feminilidade. Leia tentou com toda força do corpo se mover, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi fechar os punhos. Podia sentir a proximidade dele, podia sentir a mão dele quase ali, e ela não queria isso.

Sentiu os dedos dele roçarem na pele delicada entre suas pernas, a luva negra fria como ele. Darth Vader não devia ser uma máquina? Como ele podia desejar uma mulher, como? Como ele podia desejar a ela? Os dedos dele deslizaram devagar, tocando de leve sua pele clara, desde a parte interna de sua cocha até a parte externa, até onde a ponta do vestido escondia por centímetros o sexo da Princesa. Deixou o branco do vestido envolver seus dedos, brincou com o tecido e as emoções da líder rebelde rendida. Brincou com os próprio desejos.

"Não", a voz dela gritou se fazendo ecoar dentro da mente de ambos. "Isso não".

Vader parou, a mão imóvel na barra do vestido dela a dois centímetros do sexo da Princesa. Os seis dela arfavam com sua respiração e ele estava ali, quieto, como se quisesse torturá-la com a espera. Devagar (e bem devagar) ele puxou o vestido de Leia cobrindo suas cochas e a ocultando do olhar do Sith Lord. A respiração de Vader ainda era a mesma, inalterada e incansável, nenhum sinal de excitação. Leia sentia uma agitação e nojo tão grandes que chegava a doer. Ele cobriu as cochas da garota e afastou a mão.

"Você é muito bonita, Princesa", ele falou em seu tom frio e indiferente de antes. "Mas não o suficiente".

Sem mais palavras ou explicações ele se foi, como se nunca a tivesse tocado.

Leia Organa ainda sentia o nojo do toque frio entre as penas, o mesmo nojo do frio que ele levava a seu coração.


End file.
